deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Pistol (DX)
|size = 1x1}} The '''pistol' is the most common firearm weapon in Deus Ex. Background The pistol is a powerful sidearm used by paramilitary forces all over the world in . It is a semi automatic with a single-stack magazine which uses the 10mm auto cartridge. By , the 10mm has been replaced by Mako Ballistics' 9mm pistol. Characteristics The pistol fires a single bullet when the fire key is hit. Holding down the fire key will keep firing the gun, but there is a notable delay between shots. Tactics *Always go for headshots. A single headshot is an instant kill against common troopers at any skill level, while higher skill levels allow the player to take down MJ12 Commandos with two headshots. *When modded and at Advanced or higher Pistol skill level, the pistol is a great primary weapon and a very handy secondary weapon. A scope mod, along with several accuracy and range mods, allows the player to effectively snipe as well as they can with a sniper rifle. Accuracy mods can make it great for medium range shots, while the gun fires fast enough to be useful in close-quarters with a few Clip mods to give the player more of a margin of error in case they miss or don't land headshots. The only thing it can't do is stealth because it can't be modded with a Silencer. *Leveling up the Pistol skill level is very important for anyone that wants to seriously use the pistol. The pistol's average starting accuracy makes it difficult to consistently land headshots, which are vital for unlocking the pistol's true power. *The Laser mod makes the pistol 100% accurate when the laser is activated, making Accuracy mods and the accuracy boost from leveling up the Pistol skill worthless. However, the damage boost from leveling up the Pistol skill still makes leveling up worth it. Adding a scope will negate the accuracy boost a laser provides, so those that want to snipe with it will want to put Accuracy mods on it. *Clip mods are very good for the pistol because of it's low initial magazine size. With the maximum amount of Clip mods, the magazine can hold 11 rounds, giving the player enough ammo to safely snipe every enemy they find in an area or to take down enemies at closer ranges. *Reload mods always work well with the pistol, no matter how many rounds a magazine can hold. Even with a maxed out magazine, the mag is small enough that running out quickly is a problem. A faster reload time means the player can be back in the action faster. *Be aware that ammo becomes much less common near the end of the game. Players relying on the pistol as their primary weapon will need to be more careful when using it in locations like Vandenberg Air Force Base. Locations *Liberty Island, the player will spawn with this when they start the game. *Liberty Island, used by NSF and UNATCO troops. *Liberty Island MJ12 lab, used by Majestic 12 guards. *VersaLife, used by VersaLife security guards. Behind the scenes *The pistol is similar in design to the family of glock pistols. Moreover, its texture file is named "glock". *Magazine capacity seems also oddly low for pretty large (in terms of size) mid-21st century handgun, considering that even 1987 Colt Delta Elite pistol, also chambered for 10x25mm Auto rounds, already used 8 rounds magazine. Gallery File:pistol_1.png|Holding the Pistol. it:Pistola pl:Pistolet (DX) Category:Deus Ex pistol skill weapons